The present invention relates in general to add-on equipment for respiratory devices and in particular to a new and useful narcosis apparatus with equipment units such as evaporators, flowmeters and the like which can selectively be connected to a terminal board and have connecting lines for gaseous or vaporous media and which can be coupled to corresponding, flush alignable connecting lines in the terminal board.
Narcosis apparatus of known design, such as shown in DE-AS 22 43 733, for example, comprise a frame for the detachable attachment of narcosis units which can be plugged into appropriate attachment fields of connections under a building block principle. The connection between the connecting lines in the narcosis units and the connecting lines in the frame is established via fitting plug connection elements which, at the same time, effect a support of the units. When removing a narcosis unit, it is possible to establish, through appropriate valves in the outlet and inlet plug connection elements, a bypass connection between the inlet and the outlet, within the connecting lines of the frame when the plugs of a unit are not plugged in. These valves establish a bypass canal.
A mixing unit with selector valve is also known and designed as a built-in unit. By means of this unit the respectively desired narcosis unit can be connected to the respiratory air line while the other narcosis units are shut off.
This known design makes it possible to equip a frame of the built-in unit selectively with equipment units. The connection via plug connection elements, which also absorb support forces, proves difficult to use, particularly when several well spaced plug connections are involved. The sumultaneous establishment of the plug connections requires sensitive and precise handling if canting and possibly damage to the plug connections is to be avoided. This contradicts the requirement for simplest handling, also under conditions of stress. The selection of the various narcosis units by a selector switch also means additional equipmental expense and added susceptibility to trouble.